Computing system components generate heat which may need to be dissipated to maintain the computer system in operable condition. Many computer systems utilize fans to generate an airflow through the computer housing in order to dissipate heat generated by the components. Airflow through the computer housing can permit dirt and dust particles to enter the housing, which can interfere with cooling operations of the computer system.